The present invention relates generally to a real-time visualization method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method, a computer program product, a system, and an apparatus for a cognitive multi-layered real-time visualization of a user's sensed information to create a dynamic multi-layered image representing a user's status and environment.
Conventionally, online profile pictures and physical photos are static and require manual uploading or replacement. The images do not reflect a current state of the user automatically and in real-time. The images do not provide up-to-date information of the user to a follower, for example, a family member having a picture frame with the static image or a fan following a celebrity on a social media platform.
That is, it is time-consuming for a user to keep a photograph updated, and to frequently provide multi-layered information about themselves. This process also requires constant connectivity, and is usually biased or inaccurate in some way.
Thus, the inventors have recognized a problem in the art that there is a need for a real-time visualization of sensed user information within a dynamic photograph to provide a convenient, non-intrusive and abstract way to communicate in real-time, using social network profiles and/or physical digital picture frames.